Never-Ending Madness
by Skyward Rose
Summary: Alice may have escaped the Queen, destroyed the Infernal Train and murdered the Doll Maker but that doesn't mean she's safe. Wonderland still controls her dreams... May be rated M in later instalments.
1. A Reccuring Dream

**Here is an updated version of the story. Sorry to anyone who was confused by the first version. I pulled it straight from an unedited word document?!**

I was blinking in and out of sleep. The memories were screaming, pulling me through the endless darkness. My lungs failed to catch a breath and I started to choke. My throat burned like a torch had been lit in its depths. I felt soft hands griping my shoulders and shaking hard in an attempt to free me from my prison. It did not work…

I woke in hell; that's what it felt like to me. I tried to talk, to scream but my voice was gone. It had flown away like the ashes of a fire. A tear was on my cheek yet it was not my own. It must have belonged to the same person whose hands where begging me to wake. I wished to be free of this pain in my heart. I was sat in a small room with no windows and only a single table in the middle of the room. I felt something wet and sticky on the floor I was sat on. A dim light emitted from the table, which grew stronger every second. As the light crept into the corners of this room, I saw the terrible remains of a once majestic library. The only books that remained were torn and destroyed upon the floor. I realised the reality of my situation when the light illuminated the floor. A gleam of red shined upon it. Blood. I jumped to my feet in desperation and dashed to the table. I remained on the table top, curled up in a ball. Small tears fell from my eyes. It was only then that I noticed my outfit.

It was not the simple striped gray dress I had been wearing but an old blue dress instead. It was knee length and dusty, with short puffy sleeves and embroidery on the hem. The ends were covered in blood which slowly dripped to the floor, making a "plip plop" sound that only added more to the nightmare. There was rips and tears all over it with dried blood around them. My feet had been placed in simple black heels which slipped on the floor. My hair was now down even though it was tied up earlier. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and held it while it carried on beating. I looked at the ceiling. I had a feeling that I was being watched. I wondered if this was just someone's idea of a sick game. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. I noticed a rectangular shape across from me and even thought my eyes were foggy I could just make out a small gold handle. I jumped up at the prospect of freedom. I ran as fast as possible to the door. I yanked at the handle, pulling and pulling until I could no more. I fell in a heap on the floor, covering even more of my legs in blood. My tears fell on the floor as a horrid voice filled the room.

"_Your attempts to escape are futile. This is the prison of which you will never escape from. You are forever condemned to never speak a word nor have a will of your own. You are my puppet. You will one day be of no use to me. When that day comes, you will be disposed of."_

The words chilled me to the bone though I almost immediately accepted my fate. I was in no position to negotiate when an unseen force was controlling my every thought, my every breath. I shut the force out and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A Familiar Place

**Here it is! A new chapter of Never-Ending Madness! I have been working on this chapter for ages now but I have finally completed it. Please review!**

**The creature that is featured in this chapter is based upon the enemy in the Alice: Madness Returns trailer. Just think of it as 'Trailer Monster Mk II'!**

I awoke sat on a dirty armchair in front of a long elegant table. The tablecloth was ripped, bloodstained and frayed, falling to the side of the table were another was sitting. The table itself was unharmed which was ever so slightly unusual. The other guest was jumping up and down, his lopsided head tilted to the side, ears bouncing up and down. The March Hare. You could hear the clanking sounds coming from his various mechanical limbs from miles away. He looked the same as always, albeit in a much better mood. His rimmed glasses bounced up and down on the bridge of his nose. The buttons on his tartan waistcoat were each hanging by a sole thread, almost desperate to cling to the disgusting fabric. He babbled nonsense in his thick Scottish accent. His lips failed to even make an understandable sentence. I studied the barely mortal creature with intent, hoping that he would recognise me somehow.

But there was no recognition. The Hare simply ignored me as he continued in his insane conversation with himself. He slowly winded his talking down to a barely audible whisper before facing another one of the guests to start a 'conversation' with them instead. The rat like creature with a bell upon his head. The Dormouse. The wind up key on his back was slowly running down with every move that he made. One of his eyes fixated on the floor, forced upon by metal clamps. You could hear his little engine powering the wheels that had replaced his legs. The creature also rambled on in unintelligible speech. Rat talk, I thought to myself; the Dormouse barely spoke a word of English outside of written letters. Then suddenly, they both stopped. Silence covered the landscape.

"Greeting, Alice. You're just in time for tea!"

My neck snapped back to face the main guest. His sickly green skin and giant nose was reflected in every metallic teapot and bent teaspoon upon the table. His beady eyes were alive with insanity and greed. The cog that protruded from his back was rusted and covered in moss. The straight-jacket he wore had started to fray and the belts were loose. His top hat was lopsided and had been almost ripped apart. His mouth formed a withered smile. The Mad Hatter.

His eyes contained some kind of recognition of me. An evil murderous recognition. His thoughts had probably turned to the different ways that he could destroy the poor defenceless girl in front of him. He brought two fingers up to his mouth and made an ear piercing whistle.

A light shone in the distance. It was a giant robotic eye. It moved slowly closer, bringing with it mechanical whirs and clangs. I rose from my seat, hands placed upon the worn table. My eyes found a sharp knife placed neatly upon a stained lace napkin. I picked it up and raised it to my chest in defence. The creature loomed closer to the light, casting a massive shadow on the tiled floor.

"Do you like him, Alice? He's the newest piece in my… _collection_."

The creature now stood to the side of the Hatter. It seemed somewhat familiar looking, with its giant unblinking eye and thin spindly legs. The Hatter motioned it forward to attack. It climbed onto the table and made its way towards me.

I did it in one swift motion. I threw my hands down to my side, holding onto the knife tightly in both hands. I leaped up and landed on the table, raising my lowered head as the creature paused in its steps. I ran forward, raising the knife above my head. I plunged the end into the creature's eye, ripping it out with such force that I fell back. I gathered my senses and repeated the act, holding onto the blade for dear life. I stabbed it over and over, covering my hands, my face and my body in crimson blood. I started losing momentum, and finally, after what seemed like forever, both me and the beast collapsed upon the now destroyed tablecloth.

And thus, I fell into darkness again, bringing with me a feeling of déjà vu and rage.


End file.
